1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dive mask with optical filter system and more particularly pertains to maximizing a diver's visibility as a function of the environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of diving equipment of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, diving equipment of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of improving vision through water through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,818 issued Jul. 23, 1991 to Barr relates to an electronic diving system and face mask display. U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,151 issued Nov. 8, 1994 to Biays relates to color correction for improved vision through water and other environments. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,989 issued Nov. 12, 1996 to Lutz relates to a pressure equalizing mechanism for a diving mask.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dive mask with optical filter system that allows maximizing a diver's visibility as a function of the environment.
In this respect, the dive mask with optical filter system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maximizing a diver's visibility as a function of the environment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dive mask with optical fitter system which can be used for maximizing a diver's visibility as a function of the environment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.